What is Love?
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Gibbs/Tony Slash! It always started with a first look, but can it be more? Will fate bring them together again? Gibbs has always been attracted to females, or at least so he thought. Could the emerald eyed man bring out the other side of him? Shitty summary I know, but read on! Rated M for language, and some smut towards the middle and end possibly. Don't like, don't read guys.
1. Disclaimer

_Hello my lovelies! I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying the stories. I truly appreciate it! I love all the reviews, messages and approval! You guys make me want to write more and more! I've decided to do a a longer story of our lovely Gibbs and Tony. I really hope you guys will enjoy it. It will be an interesting one. Who knows. ;) I hope you guys will really enjoy this one. Please follow and review, I learn from them guys. I promise to do my best with updates for stories and be as quick as I can._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything from NCIS, characters, set ups, etc. I do however own the idea of the made-up story, and own the characters of which I make up for the story._

 _It is much easier for me to do a prologue like this every story, and I know it can be annoying but as authors, we must protect our asses. Once again, enjoy the story and give me feedback! I love hearing new ideas, and also... If you guys give me ideas, I will always ask permission to use them, as they are your ideas. I do not want to steal them, and I will be sure to add you in my beginning speech like this at the beginning of a chapter. For example, if you want something to happen between characters, and I like the idea, I will PM you for permission to use the idea. If you are a guest, please put that you give me permission to use that idea if you want me to. Love you guys and read on._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	2. Beginning

_Welcome, to our story my lovelies._

It was an early Friday morning in December and Gibbs woke at the sound of his phone going off. He groaned and pulled himself off the couch and looked around for his phone, finding it in the kitchen. He looked at the caller I.D and ignored it. _Stupid telemarketer,_ he thought. He sighed as he saw the time read 0630 and went over to the coffee maker to get the coffee brewing and pulled a cup down from the cabinet above. He walked out to the living room and went up the stairs to the second floor of his house to the master bedroom. Gibbs pulled out a pair of sweatpants, socks, boxers, and a t-shirt and a pullover sweatshirt that said NIS. He pulled off his clothes and pulled out the newly set out clothes on, heading back downstairs after he was dressed. He sniffed the air and sighed contently, smelling the coffee aroma. Going to the kitchen, he poured himself a cup and then stopped himself. He could feel eyes on his back. He quickly pulled a hand gun from the drawer in front of him and turned around. The man stood there frozen at his feet with his hands in the air and chuckled. Gibbs sighed and put the gun back where it was.

"Dammit Mike..." He mumbled. He poured himself a cup of coffee and pulled out another cup for Mike Franks, pouring his cup and handing it to him. Both men sat at the island in the kitchen. "What are you doing here Mike?" Gibbs questioned, not looking away from the paper Mike brought in. Mike chuckled and set his coffee cup down.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing probie. Came back to D.C to see ya. That a problem?" He stated. He sipped from his coffee cup and Gibbs rolled his eyes and grunted in response. Franks sighed and shook his head. "Listen, I do have a favor to ask of you." He said and set his cup down again, this time for good. Gibbs set the paper down and waited for Mike to continue. "Nothing huge. I promise." He said, feeling the doubt from Gibbs. He sighed. "Can you make me a nice box? Like a jewelry box. Ya know? It's for a special someone down in Mexico." He looked at Gibbs and Gibbs glared. Intensely.

"What's in it for me?" Gibbs said and picked the paper up again, reading different sections. Mike pulled the paper down again and Gibbs sighed. "What?" He said. Mike pursed his lips.

"This is a really important thing probie." Franks said and Gibbs looked to him, seeing the desperate look in his eyes. Gibbs sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, but you gotta give me time Mike. A week?" He wagered. Mike nodded and put his hand out. The men shook hands and got up. "I'm going for a run, you joining me or leaving?" Gibbs said walking towards the door. He put his sneakers on.

"I'm leaving, I've got another place to go. Thank you probie." Mike said and then left out the back door. Gibbs chuckled and shook his head. Gibbs put on gloves and a hat because it was the middle of December. There wasn't any snow yet but it was cold. He opened the door and started to jog out towards the road and to the left, to get to the park.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

Gibbs ran through the park for a good hour an a half before he stopped at a park bench and sat down, catching his breath and rubbing his knee. He sighed at the slight pain he was getting from his knee. Gibbs knew he wasn't getting any younger, he knew this would happen eventually. He shook his leg out and got back up. He went off into a run again and went around the corner. He looked around the park, and smiled. The park was quiet for the most part, apart from the slight breeze and the birds. He looked straight ahead and ran into someone, without realizing how close they were. He fell back on his ass and caught himself on his hands. His knee really hurt now. The man he ran into had fallen forward on his face and Gibbs immediately went to his side.

"Sir are you okay?" Gibbs said and tapped the man's shoulder to make sure he was okay. He heard a groan and the man moved to his side, and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Fuck man.. Watch where you're going..." The mystery man said. He pulled his hand away from his head groaned, seeing the blood on his hand.

"Shit, c'mon let's get you to the hospital." Gibbs said and stood up carefully, making sure not to put too much pressure on his knee. He held out a hand and the man shook his head.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." The man stood up and looked to Gibbs. The other man looked to Gibbs, almost in awe. He coughed and shook his head.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your head is bleeding." Gibbs said and put a gentle hand up to the man's head. "Uhm, I'm Gibbs by the way." He said. The other man looked to him oddly.

"Gibbs? Like just Gibbs or is there another name? And I'm Anthony Dinozzo, but call me Tony." He said. He hissed when Gibbs put pressure to the wound. "Hey Gibbs watch it." He hissed.

"Sorry. It's not deep, just needs to be cleaned." Gibbs said. He stepped back some and winced as his knee shot a pain up his leg. Tony chuckled.

"If anything, you need to go get checked out old man." Tony snickered and Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. Tony glared at him and he chuckled.

"Doesn't phase me Tony." He said. "Well, if you're fine, then I'll go." Gibbs said and was about to jog off when Tony stopped him.

"I need something to clean this with. Do you have anything?" He said motioning to his head. Gibbs shook his head and Tony sighed.

"I only live a few minutes away if you would like me to help you." Gibbs offered. Gibbs smacked himself internally. _Why the fuck did I just offer to help a stranger?_ He thought. Tony smiled and nodded.

"My car's close, we can drive. Looks like your knee could use the rest." Tony smirked. Gibbs shook his head smiling. The two men walked towards Tony's car and got in, driving to Gibbs' house. Once they pulled up into the driveway, they got out and walked into the house.

"Take a seat in the kitchen." Gibbs said walking towards the downstairs half bath. Tony nodded and found the kitchen, sitting at the island. He saw the two coffee cups and bit his lip. _Could this guy have a wife here?_ Tony thought. Gibbs came into the kitchen a minute later with some cotton balls, bandages and some alcohol to sterilize and clean the cut. He set the things down on the table top and poured some alcohol onto a cotton ball. "This is gonna sting." Gibbs said. He slowly and carefully dragged the cotton ball across the cut and cleaned away the blood.

"Shit. You weren't kidding!" Tony seethed, keeping his eyes shut tight and hands balled into fists. Gibbs chuckled.

"Baby." He whispered and finished cleaning the cut.

"Hey!" Tony said and smacked Gibbs arm. Gibbs glared and Tony looked down embarrassed. "Sorry." He said. Gibbs patted his back and put the bandage on over the cut.

"There. Done." Gibbs said and cleaned up the bloody cotton balls and alcohol and bandages. Tony put a couple fingers over the bandage and smiled.

"So now it's your turn. Got any heating pads? Ice packs?" Tony said and Gibbs came back into the kitchen.

"My knee's fine. You can leave now." Gibbs said sternly, glaring at the younger man. Tony turned around and looked at Gibbs and nodded.

"Yeah I should go... Uh, thank you. Gibbs." He said and held his hand out for a shake. Gibbs took it and shook his hand. "Hope to see you again." Tony smiled and left the house. Gibbs heard the engine of his car turn over, and pull away from the house. Gibbs sighed and sat down.

"What the fuck was that Gibbs!" He asked himself. He just let a complete stranger into his home, knowing nothing about this man. What made him do it? Was it because he felt guilty for hurting Tony? That's what he told himself. He felt guilty for hurting the poor civilian. He did admit to himself though, that Tony was a pretty good looking guy. His skin tanned, and firm, no imperfections. His eyes, a bright green and his hair was slightly sloppy, but a nice dark brown. He slammed his fist on the table top and left to go shower upstairs in the master. He thought about this new man he now, knew of. He quickly showered and got ready for work.

~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~

The next few hours were uneventful. There were no cases to be solved. No paperwork, and the cold cases were passed off to another team. Gibbs sat at his desk and thought of the man he met that morning. He was so sarcastic, and yet, very pigheaded, like himself. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He stood up and pushed his chair in.

"Be back. Coffee." He mumbled to his two agents sitting in the bullpen; Agent McGee and Agent Todd. He walked to the elevator and left the building to go get coffee from a street vender that was close by. As he got in line he felt someone step behind him and tap his shoulder. He quickly turned and was surprised to see Tony standing behind him.

"Hey, surprise surprise. I thought that was you." Tony smiled. He had a wonderful and white smile. Gibbs groaned and rolled his eyes. "Rude..." Tony mumbled. Gibbs chuckled and stood up to the vendor. He ordered a strong black coffee.

"Thank you." Gibbs said as he paid and walked away. He could hear Tony order his and follow his steps quickly. "What do you want Tony?" Gibbs asked still walking back to NCIS. Tony finally caught up to him and smiled.

"I'm looking for NCIS. I'm a new hired employee and guess who's team I'm on?" Tony said smirked. Gibbs groaned.

"Please don't say mine." Gibbs said. Tony laughed and nodded. Gibbs stopped and turned around, this time Tony almost running into him and spilling his coffee.

"Yup, Now you get to deal with me all the time Gibbs." He smiled. Gibbs sat on a bench close by and Tony sat with him. "I'm from Baltimore. I was a detective there, but I got a call from your director, saying he wanted me for your team. When I met you this morning I didn't know you worked their, but now I do, because first of all, who's last name is Gibbs, really, and second of all, you were walking towards the building. See? I'm a damn good detective." Tony laughed and gave Gibbs a goofy smile. Gibbs ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Alright then listen up, we'll go back to NCIS, and I'll give you a tour." _Shut up! Stop talking!_ Gibbs thought. _Stop acting like this!_ His brain told him and he looked over to Tony who was smiling. He smiled a whole lot. "Wipe that grin off your face Dinozzo. Let's go," Gibbs said remembering his last name from this morning. Tony frowned and followed Gibbs back to NCIS.

"So where do we start...boss?" Tony asked and Gibbs stopped a moment and looked to him,

"Well first off, you're very late. By..." He looked to his phone and looked at the time. " by six hours. Be here at 0800 every morning. Got it? And we'll start at the Director's office. I've got a few words for him." Gibbs said. The two men got into the elevator and went up to the director's office and barged in, not waiting for the secretary to let them in. Director Vance looked to both men in surprise.

"Agent Gibbs. I see you've met your new agent." Vance said and nodded to Tony.

"Yeah Vance, I have. Now why the hell didn't I know anything about it!" Gibbs shouted. Tony looked over to him shocked and stepped to the side a couple steps.

"Agent Dinozzo, relax. Can you wait outside please?" Vance directed and Tony nodded. He stepped outside the office and Gibbs and Vance looked at each other. "You needed another agent, I've noticed your team has been stressed out with only the three of you and with the past few months and the few cases we've received, I figured now would be a good time to show Mr. Dinozzo the ropes. He's already passed his field exams Gibbs, and he passed with flying colors, similarly to you. He's a great agent and he is ready." Vance explained. He came around his desk and stood in front of Gibbs. Gibbs glared. "That doesn't work with me." He chuckled. Gibbs sighed.

"Fuck Vance, can you tell me when you get me a new agent at least. I ran into Dinozzo this morning, literally, hence the bandage on his forehead. Was out for a run." Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the doors.

"Hey." Vance said and Gibbs stopped and turned to look at him. "Go easy on him Gibbs. When I said he was similar to you, I meant it. Past and all." Vance said and Gibbs nodded. He opened the door and walked out of the room and found Tony sitting by the secretary's desk. "Agent Dinozzo, come here." Vance shouted lightly and he ran into the office. "Gibbs hold it." He shouted. Gibbs grumbled under his breath and waited, knowing he had to wait for Tony to show him the building. Tony came out minutes later with his badge and I.D card, and a typical government issued hand gun that was in its case, in his hand. He smirked and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Let's go Dinozzo." Gibbs said and they took the elevator down to the basement to autopsy. "We'll start in the basement in autopsy." He said and Tony nodded. He shoved his new badge, and I.D card into his pockets and carried the case with the gun. Gibbs leaned over and stopped the elevator with the emergency stop button. Tony jumped at the startling stop and gripped the sides of the elevator.

"What the hell!" Dinozzo yelled and glared at Gibbs. Gibbs, unphased by the glare crossed his arms. "What!" Tony almost shouted. "What did I do now?"

"Why didn't you say something this morning?" Gibbs questioned. Tony looked surprised at his question and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again because he couldn't think of what to say.

"Honestly, it didn't cross my mind." Tony said and shrugged his shoulders. "I just kind of forgot about it and remembered when I parked my car and changed before I came here."

"What do you mean parked your car?" Gibbs asked and leaned closer to Tony. He bit his lip and sighed.

"I don't have a place quite yet. I've been using the gym shower room and just changed in my car, where ever it is parked." Tony shrugged it off like it was nothing. Gibbs glared at him. Gibbs fought an internal battle with his brain and heart about whether or not to ask him to stay at his place in the guest bedroom. He lost the battle and asked.

"I have a spare room. You can stay with me." Gibbs said. He turned the elevator back on and it went down towards autopsy. Tony looked at him confused.

"Are you sure? I can live in my car. Not the first time." He shrugged. Gibbs sighed.

"Do you want to stay or not Dinozzo." He stated. Gibbs looked at him and watched him. He watched the emerald eyes stare back at him.

"I'll stay. Thank you so much boss. I really appreciate it. I do, and I promise to leave as soon as I find a place." Tony rambled. Gibbs chuckled and waited for the elevator doors to open, signaling that they were at autopsy.

~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter lovelies. Keep following me._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	3. Up Close and Personal

Gibbs and Tony were leaving NCIS to head to Gibbs' house. Tony followed behind Gibbs in his car. Gibbs sighed. " _What are you thinking? What's going on? Why is it, all of a sudden this man is the center of your world to you? You haven't felt this way since Kelly and Shannon you bastard"_ Gibbs thought. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and slowly pulled into his driveway, with Tony pulling in behind him. Gibbs sat in his car a moment longer to think about his decision, when a tapping on the glass brought him out of his little world. He looked over to a goofy, smiling Tony. He sighed and got out of the car.

"Need any help Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked and walked around his car towards Tony's.

"Nah, I think I got it. Just a few gym bags." Tony said and opened the trunk grabbing his bags. "I sold a lot of my things before I came to D.C, like my TV and dishes and stuff. I had no way to bring it with me." Tony said sadly. "I did bring my DVD player and some of my favorite movies though!" Tony shouted in remembrance and looked through his bags to find the bag with the movies and disc player. Gibbs chuckled. Tony started to grab bags and Gibbs grabbed a couple. "Boss I can get it." Tony insisted and Gibbs shook his head.

"C'mon inside." Gibbs motioned. Tony shut his trunk and both men walked inside the house. Gibbs showed Tony upstairs to the guest bedroom, next to his own. _Well... This will be interesting._ Gibbs softly things on the ground. "Be right back." Gibbs went into the hallway closet and grabbed sheets, pillows, and a few blankets for the bed so it was more comfortable. He went back into the room and found himself smiling a little watching Tony put his clothing into the closet and small dresser. He noticed his suits were very fresh and clean, and looked very expensive. Tony turned and saw Gibbs watching him. Gibbs cleared his throat and walked into the room.

"Thanks." Tony said smiling. Gibbs nodded and started to make the bed up for him. Tony stopped his hand holding the sheet. "I can set up the bed. No big deal." Tony gently took the sheet from Gibbs and started to make up his bed. Gibbs helped a little with the sheet and blanket, laying them out and tucking where it needed tucking. "Ya know, I really do appreciate this boss. You have no idea." Tony smiled.

"No problem." Gibbs said quietly. "Dinner?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. Gibbs walked downstairs to let Tony finish packing and start the fire up for making his cowboy-styled steaks. He grabbed a couple of raw ones out of the fridge and realized he needed to go shopping for food and drink. He normally didn't have to but he should now that Tony was living with him. He closed the fridge and went into the living room, grabbing the equipment he needed to make them over the fire. He heard some shuffling upstairs and then a loud thud. He quickly put the steaks down and ran upstairs, gun cocked and ready to fire. He looked around the corner and didn't see anyone. "Dinozzo?" He whispered. He heard a groan coming from the master bedroom and he held his gun cocked. He slowly walked in and checked the closet, seeing nothing. He slowly walked towards the bathroom and flung the door open. He checked the room to make sure it was safe and put his gun away. Tony was in the tub with the shower curtain on him and the rod above his head. Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle and Tony glared.

"Not funny boss. I was attacked by your shower curtain." He mumbled and rubbed his head. Gibbs took a second and realized that Tony was naked and he quickly grabbed him a towel and handed it to him. "Thanks..." He mumbled. He slowly stood and Gibbs bent over to grab the rod and curtain. He used all his self control not look towards Tony's naked body.

"What the hell were you doing Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked. He put the curtain and rod back in place and stared at the green eyed man. He chuckled and Gibbs glared, making Tony clear his throat.

"Well, I didn't get to shower after the run this morning, and I wanted to shower. There isn't a bathroom in the guest bedroom, and I couldn't find another one up here. I looked into the master bedroom and saw the door for in here was open...So I kinda...ya know. But I wasn't expecting your curtain rod and curtain to attack me. What the hell is that rod made of? Steel? Damn thing was heavy." Tony rambled. Gibbs chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Well, I'm going to make dinner, try not to get killed taking a shower. Okay?" Tony rolled his eyes and pulled the curtain closed and flung his towel over the curtain rod, and turned the shower on. Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head and left the bedroom. He went downstairs and prepared the steaks to be cooked and then threw them on the fire. He turned them when they needed it. About ten minutes later, dinner is completely done and puts everything on plates for them. He sets it on the coffee table in front of the couch and goes into the kitchen to grab two beers and two forks and goes back out into the living to find Tony just coming down. "Hey." He said. He put the beer down by Tony's plate and sat down. Tony came down next to him and sat down.

"Uhm, do you have a knife?" Tony asked. Gibbs chuckled.

"Rule 9, always carry a knife." He pulled his out of his pocket and flipped the blade open. Tony jumped back a little and watched as Gibbs stabbed the plate in front of him. Gibbs pulled out another knife and opened it, starting to cut his own steak.

"Uh thanks." Tony said. He started to cut his steak up and groaned when he started to chew his piece. Gibbs raised his brow at him and Tony chuckled and swallowed his piece. "This is the best steak, I've ever had. Literally, ever." He said. Gibbs smiled.

"Thanks. It's a regular thing here. That or take out." Gibbs said and Tony looked down deep in thought. "What?"

"I'm going to make you lasagna tomorrow night. It's the least I can do for letting me stay here. I'll pick up the ingredients after work." Tony said. Gibbs shook his head. "I want to cook for you boss. I don't mind." He said.

"You don't have to." Gibbs said. He continued to cut up his steak into pieces. Tony smiled.

"I know that but I am going to. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." Tony nodded and cut up his steak, continuing to eat in a nice silence. Both men sipped at their beers in between steak pieces. When they were done, Tony grabbed the plates and forks to the kitchen. Gibbs was about to protest but Tony had already left the living room. Gibbs leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. He jumped up when he heard the water running in the kitchen and walked out there.

"No, no, no. Dinozzo get away from the sink." Gibbs ordered and Tony stood still. He put his hands up in truce and stepped back. Gibbs went up to the sink and started to wash the dishes. "Go grab the knives." He mumbled. Tony left and grabbed the knives and set them on the counter next to the sink. He sat down at the familiar island from earlier that day. As Gibbs washed dishes, Tony paced around the kitchen and Gibbs put a hand up. "What Dinozzo?" He stood in front of Tony toe to toe with him. He felt Tony start to back up a little and he followed his steps. He felt Tony's hot breath blow onto his chest.

"Little close...B-bo-boss." Tony stuttered. Gibbs leaned into Tony's ear.

"Nervous, Dinozzo?" He whispered into his ear. He smirked when he heard Tony swallow hard and let out a tiny breath.

"Kinda." He said. Gibbs leaned away and walked off towards the living room.

"Good. I'll be working in the basement." He said and left a very frustrated and turned on Anthony Dinozzo in the kitchen. Tony groaned and looked down to his pants.

"Seriously?" He whispered. He thought of every trick in the book to get rid of his boner and walked downstairs to the basement. He slowly descended the stairs and looked at Gibbs. "Woah..." He said looking around the basement and letting his gaze land on the half finished boat in the center. Gibbs continued to work on his latest project; the jewelry box that Mike requested. Tony came and stood next to Gibbs watching him work. He heard Gibbs sigh and back up. "I'm sorry... I can go to bed.." He said sadly. He started to walk towards the stairs and Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"Know how to use tools?" Gibbs questioned, taking his arm from Tony's and continued sanding down a piece of wood.

"Depends on the tool I guess." He said stepping closer. Gibbs nodded and handed Tony a piece of wood and a hand sander. "So what am I doing?"

"Just sand with the grain." Gibbs said. Tony laid the wood piece down and was about to sand but Gibbs stopped him. "Hold on." He took Tony's hands in his, and moved his hands with Tony's on the sander and wood piece. "No need to push hard. Just slowly sand away." He whispered into his ear. Tony shivered a little and nodded. Gibbs let go of his hands and he sanded away. Gibbs went back to work on his piece. They sanded in silence. Tony bit his lip and he stopped a second. Gibbs stopped himself and looked at Tony. He saw a sadness in his eyes that he couldn't quite place for the time being, and then he remembered what Vance had said that afternoon. _"Go easy on him Gibbs. When I said he was similar to you, I meant it. Past and all."_ He wondered what it meant. "So Tony," He quietly said. He leaned back against the work bench and crossed his arms. He had a feelings things were going to get very emotional between them. "What's wrong?" Tony looked up and bit his lip. He stood by the stairs now, a further distance than before and he sighed.

"A lot on my mind is all." Tony mumbled. Gibbs pulled down a bottle of bourbon and emptied two glasses of nails and blew them out. He poured bourbon into each and carried Tony's glass to him and grabbed the bottle and his own glass. He walked up stairs and Tony, confused, followed behind him. Gibbs went all the way up to the guest bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Tony set his glass down on the dresser and leaned against it.

"Well?" Gibbs said. Tony swallowed and let out a slow breath, trying to calm himself. "Relax Tony. If you don't want to talk we don't have to." He said softly. Tony nodded and ran a hand through his hair and started to pace around the room.

"I didn't move just because of the director wanting me to be part of your team..." He started off. Gibbs nodded for him to move on and Tony sighed. He swallowed all his bourbon in one gulp and Gibbs stood up and refilled his glass. He set the bottle on the dresser and brought Tony over to the bed to sit. "While I was at Baltimore, there was a man there...He kind of reminds me of you... He... Let's just say he took advantage of me one night while we were celebrating a fellow co-worker's birthday..." He said very quietly. Gibbs looked at him in pain. _That's why he was so nervous earlier._ Gibbs thought. Tony continued on. "It was another co-worker who was very close with me. We were like best friends when we first met. He helped me through my divorce and my ex-wife's abortion...I wanted the child but she didn't. She got an abortion done behind my back boss..." He whispered. Gibbs set a gentle hand on Tony's back and he could feel Tony shaking.

"Hey, you don't have to continue on Tony. I get it..." He said, knowing all to well what it was like to lose the love of your life and a child, whether it was an abortion or not. He squeezed Tony's shoulder and brought him closer, bringing Tony's head to his chest. Tony shook and started to sob uncontrollably. Gibbs tried to soothe him as much as he could. "Shh..." He whispered.

"Boss, I'm sorry...This looks awful I'm my part." He choked out a laugh. He wiped both his eyes and Gibbs couldn't help but hug the man.

"It's fine. Like I said, you don't have to go on." He whispered into Tony's ear. He felt Tony nod and he let him out of his arms. He felt really upset for a moment, missing that warmth from Tony.

"I am sorry..." Tony said and Gibbs gently punched his arm. He looked to him confused.

"Rule number 6, never say your sorry, it's a sign of weakness." Gibbs stated.

"So how many rules are there? Do you have them written down somewhere?" Tony said. Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"Not written down. You'll learn them along the way Tone." Gibbs said, trying this new nickname for his new agent. Tony smiled a little and stood up from the bed. "I'll let you go for the night. Get some sleep." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and gave Gibbs the bourbon bottle. Gibbs nodded and left the room to back down to the basement. Tony sighed.

"I need to control myself." He whispered. He laid back in bed putting his glass next to him on the night stand.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~ NCIS~~~~

 _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Keep reading my lovelies!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	4. Case

Tony woke up the next morning feeling cruddy. He looked at his clock and it read 0630. He got up and went to the master bedroom to get Gibbs but he didn't see him there. He grabbed his phone and walked downstairs to look for him. He looked in the kitchen, living room, bathroom, everywhere. He noticed the basement door was ajar and he quietly tiptoed down the steps. He smiled seeing Gibbs sleeping under the boat, his phone next to his head. He grinned. He walked down the steps and went to the boat quietly making sure not to wake up Gibbs. He put his camera on his phone and snapped a few pictures of Gibbs sleeping, and the last one being of him awake. Tony's eyes widened as he noticed Gibbs was getting out of the boat and trying to reach for the phone. Tony laughed and ran upstairs as fast as he could, and went to go hide in Gibbs' closet. Gibbs quickly got out from under the boat and was about to look for Tony on the first floor, he heard a thud and ran upstairs. He went into the guest bedroom first, and then into his bedroom.

"Tony c'mon, delete those pictures." Gibbs said. He saw a light flicker in his closet and smirked. He ran over to the closet and opened the doors and grabbed Tony from the closet and threw him on his bed. Tony squeaked and hid the phone underneath his ass so Gibbs wouldn't get it, because Tony thought that his boss wouldn't try to grab his ass. Gibbs placed his knees on both sides of Tony's hips, straddling him. Tony smirked.

"You can't have them. They're mine." Tony teased. He stuck his tongue out childishly and Gibbs chuckled.

"Wanna bet Dinozzo?" He smirked. He started to tickle Tony's sides and he squirmed and laughed. Tony kicked and rolled trying to get Gibbs off of him and nothing worked. "Truce?" Gibbs shouted over Tony's laughter. Tony shook his head and kept squirming. Gibbs was now sitting on Tony's ass, and the phone was under Tony's abdomen. Gibbs stopped tickling and reached under Tony and found the phone. He pulled it out and Tony tried to snatch it from him unsuccessfully. Tony pouted.

"No fair, you tickled me! I'm ticklish!" Tony crossed him arms under his chin and Gibbs leaned forward.

"I won't delete them, if you promise no one sees them. Even Abby and Ducky." Gibbs whispered into his ear. His hands now on either side of Tony's head. Tony nodded and bit his lip. "You okay?" He asked softly. Tony nodded. "I'm ticklish in two spots, both of which no one knows about." He whispered. He threw Tony's phone on the bed and got up, trying to hide his hard-on. Being over Tony and him squirming caused him to almost bite his tongue off, as he was trying not to moan. He didn't want to make Tony uncomfortable, especially after last night's conversation. Gibbs walked over to his dresser and pulled out socks and boxers and went over to his closet to pull out gray slacks and coat. He wondered what Tony's reaction would be to wearing a light blue shirt, because his exes always said they loved it, it brought out his eyes. He pulled out a white dress shirt instead, not wanting to push. He turned to find Tony still laying on the bed. "Tony get up. Leaving in 30." Gibbs said. Tony groaned and got up and went towards his room to grab clothes. Gibbs pulled on his clothes and combed through his bed head. He chuckled. _I'm actually giving a shit on what I look like today._ Gibbs thought.

~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

As soon as they had walked into work, they walked right back out for a case. McGee, Kate Tony and Gibbs all set out for their new case. Gibbs drove as usual and Tony held on tightly, afraid of running off the road. He looked to Gibbs like 'what the fuck Gibbs!' because his driving was more chaotic than what he was use to. McGee and Kate just smirked at him. Once they got to the crime scene, Gibbs barked orders.

"Kate, pictures and sketches, McGee, bag and tag, Dinozzo, you're with me." He ordered. Tony followed on Gibbs tail like a lion following their dinner. "Alright Dinozzo lesson one. Questioning the witness." He said and Tony smirked.

"Easy, peasy, lemon squeezy." He said confidently. Gibbs held up his index finger and shook it.

"You are going to record and I'm going to ask. Got it?" He pulled out a pen and little note pad and gave it to Tony. Tony nodded and took the pad and pen. They went over to the witnesses who had seen the marine.

"So what's with Tony?" Kate asked McGee. The two new agents were very curious as to what he was doing here at NCIS.

"Well, he is probably just trying to be a good agent at the moment. After all, it is Gibbs." He said.

"True, but I don't know, he's like stuck up Gibbs' ass. If he were any closer, he'd literally be up his ass." Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. McGee shrugged his shoulders. "I remember you were like that McGee." Kate smirked. Now McGee rolled his eyes. He kept bagging anything considered evidence and looked up hearing a vehicle approaching. He waved to Ducky and Palmer. Kate smiled. "Morning Ducky. Morning Palmer." Kate said slightly cheerfully. She continued taking pictures of evidence and the area.

"Good morning dear, Caitlin. How are we this morning?" Ducky asked. He knelt to the ground to take a closer look at the body.

"I'm good Ducky, how about you?" She smiled.

"Well, good considering our chances to meet our young petty officer. Poor young man, he's probably only just out of secondary school." Ducky guessed. McGee and Kate continued on. "Mr. Palmer, go grab the stretcher for our young marine."

"Right away doctor." Palmer smiled and went to the truck to grab it. Kate looked up to Ducky.

"Well Ducky, I've taken all the sketches and pictures I need." Kate smiled.

"Very well then. Would you mind helping us with the body?" Ducky asked. She nodded and looked over to Palmer who was coming back over, and Gibbs and Tony who was just behind.

"What we got Duck?" Gibbs asked and squatted down next to Ducky. Ducky chuckled.

"Why Jethro, I just got here. Give me a moment." He said and pulled out the liver probe. He stuck it into the right spot and waited for the little probe to give a small beep. He pulled it out about a minute later and read the temperature. "88.3 degrees. Our marine has been dead for about 7 hours Jethro. Time of death, about 2 o'clock this morning." Jethro nodded and looked to Jethro who nodded as well. Both men stood.

"Dinozzo, help Palmer with the body." Gibbs ordered and Tony was right on it. Ducky smiled while Palmer and Tony got the body in the bag and on the stretcher. Kate and McGee rolled their eyes. Gibbs and Ducky started to wander off towards the vehicles. "So, cause of death Ducky?" He asked.

"Well, Jethro, there are no ligature marks around his neck, and no gunshot wound. It's an odd one... This reminds me of a reading I had during schooling. Ya see..." Ducky talked on and Gibbs spaced out. He thought about Tony and what happened last night.. How could someone be so terrible to another person. He was sick. Gibbs ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Ducky put a hand on his shoulder. "Jethro, what's wrong?" Ducky asked quietly, making sure the agents can not hear them. Gibbs sighed.

"Duck, I don't know what it is, but ever since Tony has been here, and living with me, something's changed about me. I can't explain it." He said quiet;y as well. Ducky nodded.

"Well my dear Jethro, we will just have to wait it out won't we?" He stated. Gibbs looked back to his team nodding. He waved a hand towards McGee and Kate, making sure they got everything. Kate and McGee each gave thumbs up and started walking towards him with the evidence all bagged. Tony and Palmer came through first with the body, and put the dead marine into the back of the truck. Gibbs smiled at Tony affectionately. He would never figure out what it was about the man that made Gibbs so drawn to him. There was something that kept telling him to push but, he couldn't. Not after what he heard last night. He sighed and the team waved goodbye to the local LEOs and got in their respected vehicles.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~

McGee, Kate, and Tony are all working hard on trying to find information about the petty officer. It was around 1930 and right now, they didn't even have a name. His fingerprints have been burned off. It was clear to Gibbs, that this man had been tortured in some way if his fingers were burned at the tips. The elevator bell dinged and Abby came running into the bullpen.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" She shouted. Gibbs waited for her to respond. "Okay, so our marine is definitely a marine. His name is Stephen Wilkes. Thanks to the DNA, I found our MIA." Gibbs looked to her confused, along with the rest of the agents. "Okay, so Wilkes was in D.C, home from Afghanistan for about 6 months, but when he was called for duty, nobody could find him. It's like he fell from the face of the Earth!" Abby shouted. Gibbs pursed his lips.

"Thanks Abs." Gibbs said. He got up and walked off to the stairs to go see Ducky. Tony pursed his lips. Kate noticed this look.

"What'd you find Tony?" She asked, getting up from her desk and walking over to Tony. She looked at his computer screen.

"So, looking at his previous living arrangements, I can see that he's moved around a lot. Could he have been doing an undercover op? Could he have gotten killed from that?" Tony asked genuinely. Kate shrugged. "I'll go talk to the boss." Tony said getting up. He went into Gibbs' direction and found him in autopsy discussing the case with Ducky.

"Ah, Anthony. Nice to see you visit." Ducky smiled. Gibbs looked to him and asking silently what he needed.

"I found that Wilkes had moved almost every 3 weeks, like clockwork during his time home. I asked Kate to see what she thought but she didn't know either. So I ask, could he have been an undercover agent in an op?" Tony rambled on. Gibbs looked intensely at Tony and shrugged his shoulders.

"Go see if you or McGee or Kate can find out his records and who his C.O is Tony." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and left. He looked over to Ducky in relief. "That was close.." He sighed. He hated this sneakiness. "Duck, I want to control myself. I couldn't hurt him again." Gibbs frowned. He thought about Tony's past and his own and looked back to seeing that they are very similar. He knew that eventually he'd need to tell Tony if they were to be together... _Together? What are you thinking!_ Gibbs' mind said. He sighed. Ducky nodded. And laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Jethro, I know you can do this." He said softly.

~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS

 _I hope you enjoyed the last chapter!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	5. Gay

_Hello my lovelies! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far as I am. Keep on reading dears._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._

Gibbs and Tony finally made back to the house around 2200. On the way home they grabbed take out and decided against lasagna tonight because it was late. As the two men sat comfortably on the couch in silence Tony couldn't help but steal glances over to Gibbs. He got up and went to the kitchen to grab another beer for himself and Gibbs one as well. He set the beers down between them on the table. Gibbs set his carton of food down and turned to look at Tony. Tony had stopped eating as well after he grabbed the beers, and he knew there was still a lot in his carton.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked. Tony shrugged and opened his beer and drank some. "Need to talk?" Gibbs moved closer to Tony and Tony shook his head.

"I'm okay, really boss."

"We're not at work, just Gibbs." Gibbs turned his whole body and faced Tony. Tony rolled his thumbs and looked down at the floor. Gibbs patted his shoulder. "Go get some sleep Tony. Remember 0730 we leave." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and grabbed his food and left to go put it in the fridge. Gibbs sighed. He knew that Tony was hiding something but he couldn't think of what. Tony came back out and gave a small smile.

"Night." He said and walked upstairs. Gibbs sighed and cleaned up his things too and went down in the basement to work on the jewelry box Mike wanted. He had about half of the wood work done. He built the frame of it, but it had no drawers yet or doors for the two side cabinets. He got to work on the side cabinets and worked in silent peace. About an hour later he heard a scream coming from Tony and he ran upstairs quickly and pulled out his gun. He opened the door to Tony's room and turned on the light. He found Tony thrashing around in bed and he sighed. It was a nightmare. He put his gun down and got into bed next to the man and tried to calm him down.

"It's okay Tony. Relax... Shhh..." He whispered into the younger man's ears. Tony still squirmed some in Gibbs' arms. Gibbs tightened his hold and slowly ran a hand through Tony's hair. He calmed down slowly and wrapped his arms around Gibbs waist unconsciously. Gibbs sighed and even smiled a little. He felt happy. He shook his clouded head and was about to get up when he realized he wasn't going to be able to. Tony had a grip on him. He chuckled softly and kept rubbing the man's back and was about to fall asleep. "I hope he doesn't think anything bad happened..." Gibbs mumbled to himself. He slowly fell into a deep sleep, with the man in his arms, and arms around his waist.

The next morning was a nice one. Gibbs felt rested as he woke up from sleeping in a really odd position, and then remembered the night before. He looked down to see Tony was still sleeping, his head on Gibbs' abdomen. He sighed and felt Tony start to stir awake and looked at the newly opened green eyes. Tony smiled and then looked how he was positioned and quickly sat up and got out of bed.

"Gibbs I'm sorry I don't know what happened but-"

"You had a nightmare." Gibbs interrupted. He got up off the back and stretched his back.

"What?" Tony asked confused. Gibbs sighed.

"You had a nightmare last night. I heard you scream and I came up here. You were only having a nightmare but you had a tight grip around my waist so I just stayed." Gibbs said. He slowly walked over to Tony. "You remember what it was about Tony?" Gibbs asked. Tony frowned and nodded. "About what we talked about before?" Another nod from Tony. Gibbs sighed.

"I still..." Tony paused. He bit his lip thinking about how to phrase it. "I still feel his hands on me. Ever since my dad outed me to Baltimore, things have been rough and-" He stopped. He just realized that he just told Gibbs he was gay. "Shit..." he mumbled. "I'm just...gonna shower..." Tony whispered, grabbing his clothes and walking past Gibbs to get to the shower. Gibbs sighed. Did Tony think that Gibbs cared if he was gay? He shook his head and walked to the bathroom where Tony was. He was already in the shower.

"I don't care that you're gay." He said nonchalantly. Tony shrieked when he heard Gibbs. He poked his head out of the shower and kept the rest of him covered. "It doesn't bother me" Gibbs said. Tony gave a small smile and sighed happily. "Was that what you've been thinking about lately Tony? That I'd be mad or something?" Gibbs asked getting closer to the agent in the shower. He swallowed a little before getting too close. He knew he needed to keep his distance.

"Yeah... I thought that ya know, being a marine and the whole 'don't ask, don't tell' policy I just thought that maybe it applied to work too..." Tony said sadly. He popped back into the shower and Gibbs smiled.

"Don't worry Tony, your secret is safe with me." Gibbs said and walked out of the room. He sighed softly and went into his closet to pull out clothes and started to undress. He stood naked and looked through his drawers for boxers but sighed when he didn't find any. "Dammit...gotta do laundry..." Gibbs mumbled. He walked over and pulled on his pants. He felt eyes watching him and smirked. He knew Tony was standing by the bathroom door watching him. He kept himself bent over to put on his socks and then turned around as if he didn't know Tony was there. "Hey." He said standing straight up. Tony nodded and stared down Gibbs chest and abdomen, For being in his 50's or 60's, he still looked good. Gibbs chuckled and put a shirt on and Tony shook his head. He walked out of the room and into his room to get dressed.

"Dammit Tony, get yourself together." He mumbled. He heard a creak but pushed it off as the house settling. Little did he know Gibbs was standing outside his door listening in. "You have got keep yourself under control. Stop staring. Push away these feelings dammit!" He mumbled. He groaned and kicked his bag on the floor. Gibbs decided to knock and bring the man to reality.

"Leaving soon, and grab an coat, it's snowing." Gibbs said.

"Alright." Tony said from behind the door.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

Gibbs and Tony back to NCIS from the crime scene. They went back to make sure they didn't miss anything and they didn't. Gibbs sighed. McGee and Kate were still at the office working on other leads for the case. It was snowing pretty hard right now and so Gibbs had to be careful driving and the whole ride was silent. Once they finally made it to NCIS, they took the elevator up to the bullpen. Gibbs was about to say something when the elevator banged around and made some noise. It had stopped where it was. Tony sighed and Gibbs looked over to him.

"Could be worse." Gibbs said. Tony looked to him shocked. "What! I'd rather be stuck on the elevator than in the car off the road." Gibbs crossed his arms and sat down on the floor. Tony furrowed his brow and decided to sit next to him. The elevator was a little cold. Tony leaned his head on Gibbs' shoulder.

"How long will this take do you think?" Tony asked. He didn't want to be too close for so long. Gibbs chuckled.

"Last time it was 6 hours." Gibbs laughed. "It was just me in here though. Kinda boring." Gibbs said through his laughter. Tony smiled. He'd never seen his boss laugh like this before.

"You have a very nice laugh boss." Tony chuckled. Gibbs smiled and nudged Tony's shoulder and looked down to his lap. Tony smiled. Tony started to lay his hand down on the floor of the elevator and Gibbs as well. Their hands fell one on top of the other and it wasn't awkward. Gibbs and Tony looked to each and Tony blushed. He quickly took his hand away and Gibbs chuckled. _I wonder if I should try something..._ Tony thought. He rubbed a finger against the side of Gibbs thigh and he chuckled.

"Hey not here." Gibbs said and Tony smirked.

"You're ticklish on your thigh." He stated. Gibbs shook his head and Tony started to tickle his thigh again. Gibbs chuckled and started to laugh. Tony smirked and stopped. "I'll get my revenge at home." He smirked. Gibbs smiled.

"Can I ask you something Tony?" Gibbs looked to Tony and gave a small smile. He was genuinely curious.

"Sure." Tony shrugged. Gibbs bit his lip.

"When did you know that you were...gay?" Gibbs asked kindly. Tony looked to him surprised. "Maybe that wasn't the right way to put it." Gibbs said and Tony shook his head.

"No you're fine. You're just the first person who actually cares about it..." He trailed off. "Uhm.. Around when I was about 25. I only told my dad, and he disowned me for it... When I started dating other men, my father was mad but he gave me money to keep it quiet. Unfortunately, that worked out not so well because my father told all of Baltimore PD about it... He hated me." Tony rolled his thumbs in his lap. Gibbs sighed and put a gentle hand over Tony's on his thigh. Tony bit his lip and closed his eyes. Gibbs pursed his lips and sighed. He pulled Tony's face to look at his.

"Tony, do you have feelings for me?" Gibbs said bluntly. Tony was shocked but he knew he shouldn't be. He did have feelings for Gibbs. He didn't want to tell him the truth, Gibbs had to have had a rule about dating in the workplace.

"I...uh I..I mean..." Tony stopped. He groaned and stood up facing away from Gibbs, punching the wall. Gibbs stood up and stood closely behind him. Tony turned around and his lips brushed against Gibbs' and stayed for a moment. His lips were soft, despite the stony persona. He pulled away blushing and looked down. "I'm sorry that was an accident... You were close. I didn't hear you get up and I just turned assuming and... Oh God I'm probably gonna get fired aren't I?" He rambled. Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"Not gonna fire you." Gibbs said. Tony frowned. Gibbs backed Tony into the elevator wall and rested his hands on either side of Tony's head. Tony's breath quickened and Gibbs smirked. The elevator groaned with movement and the elevator moved on to the next floor and dinged. Gibbs walked out of the elevator and then turned and waited for Tony. "Dinozzo!" He shouted and Tony quickly ran out of the elevator and caught up to his boss. He was still shocked over the kiss in the elevator.


	6. The First

**A few days later...**

The case had finally been solved. The lovely goth, Abby found DNA evidence on the petty officer's clothes; semen. His jealous partner was the killer. He made his death look like an overdose after finding all of the pain killers in his system. Gibbs sighed, slightly happy that the case was over. This was a difficult one on him and his team. He turned and looked to his hardworking team and looked up to Vance, who was on the stairs. He motioned for him to follow him to his office and Gibbs got up. Tony watched him as he followed the director. Once Vance and Gibbs were alone in the office, Vance started.

"I've taken you and your team off call for the holiday. You've guys worked very hard. Proud of you." Vance said. Gibbs looked at him in surprise.

"Really Vance?" He asked. Vance nodded. "Well thank you. The team will appreciate it too." Gibbs said.

"You can guys can leave now if you'd like. It's close enough to the end of the day. I'll see you after New Years Agent Gibbs." Gibbs smiled. Vance chuckled and shooed him away. Gibbs smirked and walked back down to the bullpen.

"You can guys can leave. We're off call til after New Years. You guys did well so go. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year's and have some fun." Gibbs said. The team looked at him shocked but didn't give him another glance. They all started to pack their things up. "Dinozzo. Stay behind a minute." He said. Tony nodded and walked past a leaving McGee and Kate.

"Yes Boss?" Tony asked quietly. Tony had been anxious all day since they had finally wrapped the case up. Gibbs and Tony never had a chance to talk about the elevator kiss.

"Talk. Home. Now." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. Both men left the building without another word.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

As soon as the men were in Gibbs' house, Tony sat his things down by the door and turned around to Gibbs, who was very close. Tony swallowed hard and stepped back a few steps.

"So, is this talk going to be about the elevator? Cuz, I already know one thing, I am sorry. It shouldn't have happened because you're my boss and it's not a good thing to date your boss, but that and I believe that you're straight as hell, not gay. I don't even think bisexual would fit. I just think that-" Gibbs put a finger to Tony's lips to stop his ramblings and chuckled. He walked upstairs and Tony curiously followed him. Once he got to the top of the stairs, and into the master bedroom, he looked around for Gibbs. He walked in towards the bed found a card laying there. It read _'Gotcha.'_ Tony looked at it confused and turned around to see Gibbs smirking, closing the door and walking towards him. Tony started to panic a little. ' _Is this really happening?'_ Tony thought. Gibbs gently pushed him on the bed and hovered over him. He smirked.

"Let's talk, lover boy." Gibbs spoke. Tony nodded silently. "So, you have a crush on me?" He asked carelessly. Tony nodded. Gibbs leaned down towards his ear and whispered, "Say it." Tony shivered a little.

"Yes, I have a crush on you Gibbs." Tony rushed. Gibbs nodded and straddled Tony's hips.

"So, you won't mind me sitting here like this then right Tony?"

"I don't mind."

"Good boy." Gibbs whispered. Tony bit his lip to suppress a moan. He could feel himself harden against Gibbs and whimpered softly. "Eager... I like that." He said. He got off his hips and chuckled, laying down next to him. "This isn't going to be some one-time thing. I don't do that. I've also never been with a man before, but there is just something about you Tony that changes it." He said rubbing a finger along Tony's jaw. He smiled.

"I don't want it to be." Tony said. He climbed over Gibbs and straddled his hips. Tony moaned feeling Gibbs hard cock pressed against him. Gibbs put his hands on Tony's hips and ground his hips up and moaned himself.

"God... I feel like I'm fire." Gibbs whispered. He raised his hands up to Tony's shirt and jacket, unbuttoning it quickly and staring at his bare chest. "Wow." He said tracing slowly over the curves in the skin from muscle tone. Tony shook a little above him.

"Gibbs, I can't hold back anymore. Please..." He moaned. Gibbs nodded and Tony hopped off of him pulling his pants down. Gibbs groaned at the sight of Tony's cock. He was long and thick. Gibbs unconsciously licked his lips and Tony watched. "You want this Gibbs?" He smirked. Gibbs bit his lip and nodded. Tony helped Gibbs up and undressed the man and quickly pushed him back on the bed once he was naked.

"Wait..." Gibbs said. Tony groaned in impatience. "I... I don't know what I'm doing here. Understand? This is my first time." He looked into Tony's eyes. He saw love and care. He smiled a little. Tony nodded.

"We don't have to have sex Gibbs..." He said. He climbed in next to the older man and looked at him.

"Oh?" Gibbs questioned. Tony smirked. "Uh oh. Should I be worried?" Gibbs asked and Tony laughed.

"Nothing to worry about. Just, relax. I've got an idea." He said. "Close your eyes."

"What? Why?" Gibbs sat up. Tony chuckled and sat up with him.

"Just do it." Tony said. Gibbs sighed and laid back down, closing his eyes. He felt Tony get off the bed and shuffle around the room. Once Tony got back on the bed, he felt him lift his head and tie something around his eyes.

"Tony, what are you-"

"Stop. Just relax. Nothing bad will happen. I promise." Tony said and placed his hand over Gibbs' heart. He immediately relaxed at this touch and sighed. Tony smiled. "You'll like this I promise. Just keep the blindfold on the whole time, it makes it more fun." He said. Gibbs chuckled. Tony started to kiss down Gibbs' neck in little kisses, and he climbed on Gibbs' hips and straddled him. Gibbs moaned feeling the warmth and feeling Tony's cock brush against his. Tony gently nibbled on Gibbs' earlobe and kissed just behind his ear. Tony moaned as Gibbs gently rubbed his hips against Tony's. "Someone has a hotspot behind the ear." He whispered into his ear. Gibbs nodded. Tony continued to kiss down Gibbs neck and chest, stopping at each of his nipples. He slowly licked and sucked on each, causing Gibbs to squirm and moan. He was shaking a little under the new, unknown touch. Tony smirked and gently bit Gibbs' left nipple.

"Shit.." Gibbs moaned. His hands went to Tony's hips and ground harder into his. Tony moaned and pulled his hands away, pinning them above his head. Gibbs relaxed.

"Please, let me do this." Tony said quietly. Gibbs nodded and Tony continued to kiss every inch of hot flesh. He landed at Gibbs' hips, kissing his hips and thighs. Gibbs raised his hips.

"God Tony..." He whispered. Tony ran his hands down Gibbs' sides and slowly massaged Gibbs hips. Gibbs threw his head back in pleasure and thrust his hips upwards. "Tony...Please." He said. Tony was shocked because Gibbs actually said please. He smiled and leaned down kissing the head of Gibbs' cock, lightly sucking off the pre-cum. Gibbs almost jolted forward but Tony held him down. He smirked. He took in Gibbs' whole length and moaned softly. Gibbs gasped as Tony sucked and licked the hard flesh. "Fuck... Tony I'm not gonna last..." He whispered. Tony kept sucking and hallowing out his throat and cheeks. Gibbs moaned and thrust into Tony's throat a little. Tony massaged his hip and Gibbs groaned. "God...That's... ugh Tony!" He shouted. He came hard down Tony's throat and Tony swallowed every last drop. Gibbs body relaxed completely as he panted, trying to catch his breath. Tony slowly drew back and smiled and wiped his mouth.

"So? Pretty erotic huh?" Tony whispered. Gibbs nodded.

"God if I could move right now...I'd be all over you." He whispered. Tony smiled and kissed Gibbs' cheek. Gibbs turned and kissed his lips, tasting himself. He moaned softly and Tony gently pushed him back. "Hey..." said and turned towards the direction he thought Tony was in. "My turn." He whispered. Gibbs untied the blindfold and chuckled when he saw it was a tie. Tony smiled shyly and closed his eyes. Gibbs tied the blindfold around Tony's eyes and then kissed Tony's lips. Both men moaned as Gibbs straddled Tony's hips. Tony smiled against Gibbs' lips and felt Gibbs slide further down his body. Gibbs stopped at Tony's hips and smirked. He kissed between Tony's thighs and felt the man shiver under his lips. He slowly licked up his thighs to his hips and slowly up Tony's cock.

"Oh God...Gibbs..." Tony moaned. Gibbs smiled and slowly sucked in the head of Tony's cock, licking the pre-cum and into the small slit. Tony thrust his hips upwards and Gibbs held him down and massaged his hips with one hand, while the other slowly massaged Tony's balls. Tony was panting now and Gibbs smiled, seeing what he could do to the man. He kissed the tip of Tony's cock, then slowly sucked in the head and down the shaft. Tony shook underneath him. Gibbs hallowed out his cheeks like Tony did and started to bop his head up and down his length. Tony moaned and Gibbs looked up to the beautiful man. "Dammit...Gibbs...I can't hold on..." He whispered. Tony started to thrust his hips a little and Gibbs welcomed it and sucked on the man's cock faster and deeper, taking him down his throat. "Gibbs!" Tony shouted and as he spilled his hot seed down Gibbs' throat. Gibbs moaned and sucked it all up and swallowed every last drop. He slowly kissed up Tony's abdomen and chest, and then his neck. He sucked in some places and licked in others. Tony sighed shakily. Gibbs chuckled softly and slowly untied the tie around Tony's eyes. Tony looked to his lover and smiled, laying his head back down.

"So was it good?" Gibbs whispered into Tony's ear, pulling Tony close to his own body, spooning him.

"You're asking if it was good? God Gibbs...it was amazing..." He smiled. "You didn't have to. I don't want to make you do things you don't want to do..." He said softly. Gibbs nuzzled his nose into Tony's neck and smiled, kissing a spot.

"I enjoyed it. I wanted to return the favor." Gibbs whispered. Tony smiled. Both men fell asleep soon after, even though it was only 1800.

~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~

 _I hope you guys enjoyed that little show. ;) More to come in the following updates!_


	7. Shopping

_Hello my lovelies! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I love the reviews and keep on reading! It's going to be an enjoyable one._

Tony woke up the next day around 0600 found Gibbs sleeping next to him with a hard-on. He smirked and took his phone out to take pictures again. He started to snap pictures and snapped a picture of his cock before he could wake up. He chuckled and took a picture of both men together in the bed. He smiled at the picture. Gibbs looked so peaceful sleeping. As if Gibbs could read his mind he chuckled.

"I'm not sleeping you know. C'mon let's take a better picture than that." Gibbs said. He opened his eyes and sat up. He looked down at his erection and blushed. He looked to Tony in shock. "You took a picture of my cock didn't you?" Gibbs asked. Tony smirked. Tony sat up and leaned against Gibbs. And smiled. He held the phone up.

"Say cheese!" Tony smirked.

"Cheese." Gibbs said unenthusiastically. Tony snapped a picture and then kissed Gibbs cheek, taking another. "Hey Tony c'mon what if someone at work steals your phone! Or worse, you show them! I want us a secret right now..." He sighed. Tony smiled.

"I have a pass code on my phone and no one knows it except me." He teased. He locked his phone and smirked. "Now you can't delete the dick pic." Tony laughed and jumped out of bed. He ran to the bathroom and turned on the water. "You're welcome to join me!" Tony shouted. Gibbs shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He was running water for a bath. Gibbs smiled and walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, his cock rubbing gently against Tony's ass. Tony moaned.

"Bath time huh?" He whispered into Tony's ear. Tony nodded and turned in Gibbs' arms.

"Yes and I'd love for you to join me." He whispered into Gibbs' ear. He turned around and turned the water off. Gibbs smirked and planted a hand on Tony's ass and rubbed. Tony moaned. "We're never gonna be able to shower if you keep teasing me Gibbs." He moaned softly as another hand was planted on his ass.

"Hey, get in." Gibbs said and Tony got in. Gibbs slowly slid in front of him and moaned softly feeling Tony's cock pressing against his back.

"Eager... I like that." He teased remembering Gibbs' words from the day before. Gibbs chuckled and faced Tony. They washed each other up and washed their hair as well. "Gibbs..." Tony said softly.

"Call me Jethro when we're here at _our_ home." Gibbs emphasized. Tony looked at him shocked.

"Our?" He whispered. Gibbs looked into those beautiful emerald eyes and saw the tears pooling up. Gibbs nodded.

"Our home, Tony." He whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Tony's lips softly and passionately. Tony smiled and then pulled away fast.

"Fuck! Jethro, do you know what day it is!?" Tony shouted. He quickly got up and grabbed a towel hanging on the rack. Gibbs looked at him confused and shook his head. He unplugged the tub and stood up, grabbing a towel for himself. "It's December 23rd! I don't have a gift for you yet! We need to go shopping today!" He ran from the room and Gibbs eyes widened.

"Shit..." He mumbled under his breath. He followed Tony's trail and stepped into Tony's room down the hall with just his towel. He smiled, amused at Tony's rapidness of trying to get dressed. "Relax Tony, it's just now 0730. We have plenty of time." Gibbs mused. Tony finished getting dressed and Gibbs eyed him. Tony was wearing a pair of slightly loose, light blue denim jeans with a black t-shirt and a flannel over it. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and grabbed a black winter jacket from the closet, along with his ear muffs and gloves. "Damn." He smiled. Tony looked at him and chuckled.

"Jethro, you can't go in a towel. It's snowing and cold." Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." He mused. He walked back to his room and Tony followed. Tony ran for Gibbs' drawers and pulled out a pair of socks, boxers, a white t-shirt, and flannel, along with a pair of light blue denim jeans. Gibbs chuckled. "Are we going to wear matching outfits everyday dear?" He teased. Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck and smiled. Gibbs wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "I don't oppose in your style." He whispered. Tony kissed Gibbs slowly and softly, running his fingers through the short, soft gray hair on the back of Gibbs' head. Gibbs pulled Tony closer and gently pushed his tongue out, a silent request to explore Tony's mouth. Tony opened his mouth and let Gibbs in. Gibbs moaned and gently pushed Tony against the dresser, making Tony sit on top of it. Tony wrapped his legs around Gibbs' waist and kissed the older man with more desire. Gibbs gently pulled away and sighed.

"Damn...You're a better kisser than I thought." Tony smirked and Gibbs slapped him gently on the back of his head, then stroked his hair softly, like his was petting him. Tony sighed and got down from the dresser. "Get dressed so we can go shopping." Tony whined. Gibbs chuckled and got dressed quickly and both men ran out of the house with everything they needed for shopping.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~

Once at the mall, the men decided to go separate ways to find the other man's gift. Gibbs sighed. He didn't really know what to get him for Christmas. He knew this was going to be tough. He started to walk around the busy mall with his hands in his pockets and looked at the different stores. He remembered seeing Tony's suits in his closet and saw the Armani store in the mall. He smirked. He walked towards the suit shop and went up to the customer service desk. There was a man around 6 feet tall standing behind the counter. The man smiled at Gibbs and eyed him.

"Hello. I need some help. A friend of mine might have an account here, and I want to get him a suit for Christmas. He's very important, and I want to make sure that I get him a full suit, tie, everything that he doesn't have." Gibbs said calmly. The man nodded.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"Anthony, or Tony Dinozzo." Gibbs said. The man looked at him shocked. "What?" He furrowed his brow.

"The Anthony Dinozzo? Is it Senior you're looking to buy for, because he has almost every suit in the Armani name. He's our best customer when he's in town." The man said. Gibbs shook his head. "So you're looking for his son then. Well, Dinozzo Junior hasn't bought anything here, but his father bought him a suit once, I remember. It was an Armani Collezioni, Men's pinstripe. Wool suit and dark gray, according to our records. We already have Dinozzo Junior's sizes if you'd like to use them." The man smiled. Gibbs was shocked. Tony told him his father had been a bastard to him. Gibbs nodded.

"Can you get anything that's in a light gray, or a black please." Gibbs said. The man nodded and motioned for the man to follow him to the dressing rooms. Gibbs sat down in one of the seats and the man pulled out different suit jackets and pants that were a full suit, different dress shirts, and ties. He pulled out a pair of shoes too. "Wow, a lot to choose from." He sighed.

"Don't worry, for Junior, this pair of shoes is the one pair he doesn't have, according to the records. As for suits-" He pulled out three different suits, a light gray one and two black ones "Are the ones that might fit his style the most, but I figured might as well pull out all of them." He chuckled. Gibbs pointed to one of the black ones.

"How about that one?" Gibbs asked and the man nodded.

"This is the Armani Collezioni regular-fit pindot virgin wool suit. It's one of our most common sellers, everyone seems to like this one." He smiled. "Now, what color dress shirt?" He pulled out four different dress shirts, a white one, a light yellow one, a bright red one, and an emerald green one.

"That green one. His eyes are green and it'll make his eyes stick out more." Gibbs smiled. He thought about the beautiful green orbs, a deep green, nothing pale. Whenever he was extremely happy, he noticed they had a yellowish tint to them.

"Good choice." The salesman praised. "I'd suggest a black tie to go with that." He winked. Gibbs nodded. The salesman gathered everything up and put them in respective bags and boxes, wrapping them up like gifts so this way they would remain a surprise. Luckily, none of the bags or boxes said Armani.

"Thank you for helping me..." He looked to the man's name tag. "Keith. I think he will enjoy this gift." He smiled. Keith smiled back and got Gibbs settled and he paid. Gibbs carried the new suit out and walked around some more. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he grabbed it and answered it after reading the caller I.D.

"Hey where are you?" Tony asked over the phone.

"Just now leaving the clothing area. Got one more stop to make, I'll meet you at the entrance?" Gibbs asked. He walked towards a dark store that read "Spencer's" on the sign.

"Sure. Wanna grab an early lunch? It's 1030 now." Tony suggested. Gibbs looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah sure. Be there soon." He said and hung up the phone. He grabbed what he went in there looking for and smirked. "Tony's gonna love this." He chuckled and paid for his things and left the store.

~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~

Both men were laughing as they walked into the house and threw their keys on the side table.

"Oh my God, literally was the best lunch ever!" Tony laughed. He held his stomach he was laughing so hard. "When she walked out and saw you kissing my cheek, she was so pissed! I think she might of spit in your coffee!" Tony chuckled. Gibbs chuckled and patted Tony's back.

"God probably!" Gibbs laughed a little more and smiled. Both stopped laughing and sighed. They put their things on the chair by the fireplace and Tony stopped.

"A tree..." Tony whispered. Gibbs looked to him.

"What?" He questioned.

"A Christmas tree. Just realized there wasn't one here." He chuckled softly.

"Oh...Uhm, yeah... I haven't had one in...God over ten years..." He said sadly. He looked over to the fireplace. "I haven't had a good Christmas in so long, I just never bothered...Always alone." He sighed. Tony took Gibbs' hand and entwined their fingers. He kissed Gibbs' cheek.

"It's okay. We don't really need one. When I was little, my mother had this thing where some years we put the presents under a real Christmas tree, and sometimes by the fireplace..." He said. He sighed at the sad memory. "She died when I was around 10 years old..." He said quietly. Gibbs looked over to him sadly. Tony hugged him. "Let's not make this sad. It's Christmas!" Tony chuckled and tackled Gibbs onto the couch and straddled his hips.

"Tony." Gibbs chuckled.


	8. Merry Christmas and A Sexy New Year

_So I know the last chapter ended weirdly and so abruptly. It was finished though. Here comes the last chapter of our story tonight folks! I hope you enjoy it!_

 **Christmas day**

Gibbs woke up to Tony bouncing on his hands and knees on his bed. He groaned and rolled over. Tony pouted and kept jumping. "Jethro! It's Christmas! It's snowing and it's Christmas! C'mon I made my eggnog! Now get up!" He yelled. Gibbs groaned. "Jethro..." Tony whined. Gibbs chuckled and turned over grabbing Tony and pulling him on top of his body.

"Mmm...Merry Christmas..." Gibbs mumbled. He kissed Tony softly and sighed.

"Merry Christmas. Now c'mon! Come get some eggnog and presents!" Tony shouted and hopped off of Gibbs and ran downstairs. Gibbs laughed and got up following the younger man downstairs. He slid in his socks towards Tony once he hit the wood floor in the living room. Tony turned to look at him and Gibbs fell into him, both men landing on the couch laughing.

"Go get me some of that eggnog." Gibbs chuckled. He got up off of Tony and Tony went into the kitchen and came back out carrying two glasses of eggnog. He handed a glass to Gibbs and sat next to him on the couch. Both men sipped and Gibbs chuckled. "Isn't it a little early to be drinking spiked eggnog Tone?" He chuckled and set his drink on the coffee table in front of him. Tony set his down and shook his head.

"Most definitely not. Eggnog is the best when spiked." Tony chuckled. "Okay time for gifts." He said and he got up and grabbed the few wrapped gifts by the fireplace. He set them on the floor and picked up three gifts, all from Tony to Gibbs. "Merry Christmas Jethro." He smiled and kissed his cheek. Gibbs smiled and unwrapped the first gift. He covered his mouth in shock.

"Tony...You shouldn't have.." He whispered. The gift, was a set of FlexCut® deluxe palm/knife carving tools. He ran his fingers over each one and picked one up. He gasped softly at the engraving on the handle. Gibbs read it aloud. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, With all my love." He whispered. "Tony these are amazing... How did you know?" He smiled, tears started to fall from his cheeks. Tony gently wiped them away and kissed his cheek,

"Well, when you finished up that jewelry box downstairs, I noticed you only had one carver, and I wanted to get you some. I'm so glad you liked it." He smiled. Gibbs hugged the man. "Hey, you still have two more mister. Open them!" Tony shrieked and handed another one to Gibbs, a small one this time. Gibbs smiled and shook it gently. Tony chuckled. Gibbs opened it and looked at Tony confused.

"A key?" He asked. He furrowed his brow. Tony nodded and smirked. "Do I dare ask what this is for?" He chuckled.

"You'll like. But I wanna finish presents before we find out what that's for, okay?" Tony said. Gibbs nodded. "Open your last one." He smiled. Tony smiled and opened the last gift. It felt like a picture frame. He opened the gift and smiled. It was a picture frame that was a solid black color, and had the picture of Gibbs and Tony in bed, smiling at the camera phone.

"God Tony... Thank you so much." He whispered. He hugged his partner tightly and kissed his lips gently, putting all the passion and desire that he could into it. Tony smiled and pulled away.

"I'm glad you really liked them. I do." He smiled. Gibbs chuckled and kissed Tony's cheek.

"Merry Christmas Tony." He smiled. He picked up one of his gifts. Tony ripped the wrapping paper and gasped.

"Gibbs how did you know I didn't have this pair? This is the one pair of Armani shoes I've been waiting to get until I saved up some money!" He hugged Gibbs tightly and smiled.

"Hold on there's more." Gibbs said and chuckled. He handed Tony the box from Armani. Tony shook it and pouted when he didn't hear anything. "C'mon open it Tone." Gibbs kissed Tony's cheek. Tony ripped the paper open and gasped when he read the label on the box. He looked to Gibbs in disbelief. He stood up, opened the box and put a hand over his mouth. Gibbs bit his lip nervously. Tony pulled out the pieces of the suit, one by one, holding them up to his body. He neatly put everything back in the box and set it on the floor. He straddled Gibbs' hips and kissed him hard on the lips. Tony held Gibbs' face in his hands, nipping lightly at the skin and kissed the soft lips again and again.

"Gibbs...How... Why...? This is an 800 and then some suit set. I...God.. You are full of surprises aren't you?" He mumbled. Tony kissed Gibbs' smiling lips and sighed.

"The man I talked to said he knew your measurements. We went from there." He said softly. Gibbs pulled Tony's hips close to his and moaned, feeling Tony's hard cock on his own. Tony kissed Gibbs' neck and ground his hips into Gibbs', moaning. Gibbs snaked his hand up Tony's shirtless body, tracing the different lines and curves on his body. He slowly pulled Tony's boxers off his hips and stroked Tony's hard-on. Tony shivered and moaned.

"Fuck..Gibbs..." Tony whimpered. Gibbs smiled.

"I've got one more gift for you, do you want to open it or wait?" He whispered against Tony's ear, biting lightly on his earlobe. Tony moaned and ground his hips into Gibbs'. "That's a wait..." He chuckled. Tony raised up and raised Gibbs' hips, pulling down his boxers. He leaned down and slowly licked the swollen head and sucked softly. Gibbs moaned and thrust up a little. "Fuck..." He whispered. Tony continued sucking and bobbing his head up and down Gibbs' cock. Tony moaned softly and Gibbs gripped the sides of the couch. "Tony... Fuck me..." He whispered. Tony looked up to Gibbs and and stopped his administrations, coming up to Gibbs' face. Gibbs moaned.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Tony whispered. Gibbs nodded. Tony nodded and took Gibbs' hand and brought him upstairs to their bedroom. Gibbs laid down on the bed and Tony grabbed a small tube of lube from the nightstand. He got on the bed with Gibbs and kissed him softly. "I'll go slow. Okay?" He smiled. Gibbs nodded and bit his lip. He was starting to feel nervous about this, but knew he couldn't back out now. Tony squirted some lube from the bottle and put some on his fingers. Gibbs sat silently on the bed. "Do you want to face me when we make love?" He whispered. Gibbs nodded and moaned softly.

"I'm ready Tony." He said. Tony smiled and lowered his fingers down to Gibbs' tight hole. He inserted one finger slowly, Gibbs hissing from the pain. Tony stayed in the same position for a few more seconds and Gibbs motioned for him to move on. Gibbs moaned and started to shake a little from the pain and pleasure mixture. His head fell back into the pillow when Tony added a second finger. "God To-Tony..." He stuttered. Tony leaned down and sucked on the head of Gibbs' cock and kept fingering his hole. Gibbs gasped. "T-to-tony..." He whispered. His back arched on the bed, bringing Tony closer to his cock. Tony inserted a third finger, and slowly pulled off of Gibbs' cock.

"How does this feel? Tony moaned softly. Gibbs moaned and nodded.

"Dammit Tony fuck me! Now!" He shouted. Tony pulled his fingers out and Gibbs whimpered at the loss. Tony put some lube on his aching cock and slowly entered Gibbs' tightness. "Fuck.." He whispered, his eyes tightly shut at the sensation.

"Relax...God Gibbs...So tight." Tony moaned... Tony slowly pushed in all the way and rested there a moment. He pulled out almost all the way, and pushed back in, a little faster this time. Gibbs gasped. Tony thrust in and out slightly faster each time while gasps and panting hit the air. Tony thrust in one time again, hitting Gibbs prostate.

"Fuck!" Gibbs shouted in pleasure. Tony smirked a little, panting still. He pulled out and thrust back in, hitting Gibbs' prostate, earning another mumbled curse from Gibbs. Gibbs' body was shaking from this new sensation. Tony wrapped his hand around Gibbs' cock, letting his thrusts control the movement. Gibbs moaned and shook more. "Fuck.. Tony...I..." His last words caught in his throat as he came hard, all over Tony's hand and his own stomach. Tony moaned and came almost right after him, riding out his release. Tony slowly pulled out of Gibbs and laid next to the older man, who panted, trying to catch his breath.

"So?" Tony asked breathlessly. Gibbs looked over to Tony lazily and smiled. He smacked his chest and chuckled. "That good huh?" He smirked. Tony kissed Gibbs lips gently and pulled away seconds after. Gibbs sighed happily.

"God Tony... I've been missing out." He breathed. Both men started to laugh quietly and smiled. "Shit, your last gift." Gibbs said and Tony laughed.

"C'mon we'll get cleaned up so you can give me your last gift, and I'll show you what the key goes to." He smirked. Gibbs chuckled and got up slowly, groaning at the numbing feeling towards his backside. Both men cleaned up and put on a pair of sweatpants and headed back downstairs. Gibbs sat on the couch slowly and winced a little.

"Ya know, I'll get use to that eventually right?" Gibbs asked and chuckled. Tony nodded and sat next to him. Gibbs handed him his last gift and laughed when he watched Tony's reaction.

"See these would have been hilarious to wear like fifteen minutes ago." Tony laughed. He pinched the silky boxer shorts, which had the design of Santa's pants on them. Gibbs chuckled and hugged Tony tightly.

"Merry Christmas." Gibbs said and kissed Tony. "So what's that key go to?" He asked curiously. Tony smirked and pulled out a locked box out from under the chair where the gifts were. Gibbs took the key and Tony gave Gibbs the box. When Gibbs unlocked it, Tony smirked at Gibbs' shocked expression. Inside the box were handcuffs, lube, a flogger, and a gag.

"Merry Christmas, _Jethro._ " He whispered. Gibbs attacked Tony with kissed, throwing the box down on the floor.

~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~~NCIS~~~NCIS~~~~

 _Smutty, and fun. ;) I hoped you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. I love the comments and questions. Thanks guys!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
